Talk:Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms
Seal inversion and Speed in the chapter where he fights raikage, his seal inverts as he forms a handsign, the panel is deliberatly showing this. It seems using a chakra changes the appearance of the seal on his stomach. We should add this to the description of his nine tails chakra mode. We should also note his speed. :I don't know what you're talking about because the seal looks the way it always has since it's been drawn. And I'm almost sure that his speed in this form has also already been noted.--Cerez365™ 16:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The color's inverted in the bottom right panel (white swirl on black circle instead of black swirl on white circle). ''~SnapperT '' 16:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::oh~ I was still seeing black on white but it has been inverted. So I guess that's worth a trivia mention at least then.--Cerez365™ 16:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Damage received When Naruto fought the Raikage in his Lightning Release Armor with the nine-tails chakra mode,he received one of A's punches without any damage,but when he attacked Hoshigaki Kisame and accidentally stuck his feet on the wall/ground,he almost "broke" his foot.Is there a reason for this difference of damage or resistance ? :Well with the Raikage he didn't run into a wall, just defended against a punch. It isn't really resistance to anything.--Cerez365™ 20:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well,its confusing.I thought Naruto would become something like "invulnerable" with the the nine-tails chakra mode,exactly like when he was in the kyuubi form and even kusanagi could not pierce through him. Question. "Naruto's strength is significantly increased to the point where he can lift the Eight-Tails' fully formed Tailed Beast Ball" I thought Bee fired his Beast Ball and Naruto just pushed it in and through the barrier? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 09:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) After it went through the first nine layers of the barrier, Naruto went there and pushed it through the rest. Omnibender - Talk - 23:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a question too.How can Naruto use wind release and normal rasengans in his nine tailes chakra mode if he is using the nine-tails chakra? (talk) 19:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Nine-Tailed Demon Fox#Wind Release--Cerez365™ 19:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) But what about regular rasengans? Does he transform the tailed beast chakra into regular mental and physical energies instead of the black and white? (talk) 19:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) If it's chakra, it is mental and physical energy. Being those doesn't mean it can have the properties Killer B said they have. Omnibender - Talk - 23:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Still not following.... (talk) 19:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Chakra is simply chakra, even that of the tailed beasts to do anything to it it has to be transformed such as to create a nature release (dependent on the person using it) or even the tailed beast ball.--Cerez365™ 20:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Proposition to replace Six Tails picture. Can I please propose something? Can the current Six Tailed Naruto pic be replaced with an image from the new episode? Meaning episode 220. At one point the Six Tailed Naruto appears much better animated in Shippuden ep 220. I still feel that episode 167 was poorly animated and doesn't do 6 tailed Naruto justice. Sparxs77 (talk) 21:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :And that does absolutely no good if there is no image to compare the two...--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 22:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I don't think that the image showed the full body of the six-tailed form. Diamonddeath (talk) 23:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is the image. It doesn't show the full body, but it is a good picture that might be able to be used somewhere. Diamonddeath (talk) 23:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hm. I'm leaning towards the current one. Mainly because it shows more of the forms bones, and by more I mean you can clearly see that it forms a spinal cord and what not. Others! Chime in your opinions and such noise.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I was going to add this but the tails aren't very visible are they? So I say, however regrettably (because he looks starved) that we keep the current one.--Cerez365™ 02:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I also agree that the original one is fine. I just uploaded this to help out by showing it, since it was mentioned. Diamonddeath (talk) 07:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I hear all your opinions and I respect it. Thanks to Diamonddeath for uploading the pic so we can see. I would just like to voice one last thing. When I first watched episode 220 and this particular scene appeared, my first thought was: THIS image looks more like the original manga image we had. It showed Naruto from the front, emphasizing the huge fox skull on his forehead (in the manga that was also the first noticeable thing). Also the entire frame is filled with his body, not like the current one where he is far and barely covers half the frame. And this, I already voiced above, is that the animation was just so much better in episode 220 than 167. But I also see your opinions as well and I do respect that. So if the current one stays, it stays. Sparxs77 (talk) 08:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the current should stay. --Ilnaruto me 15:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It is a good picture, though. Is there anywhere on this site that it could go? Diamonddeath (talk) 20:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Quality wise, it's a good image, but I don't like it because you can barely see the tails. Omnibender - Talk - 22:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Transformation Jutsu? Wasn't sure if to put this in the Tailed Beast Ball section or not, but oh well. Would it be possible for Naruto just to use the Transformation Jutsu in Chakra Mode to change into the Nine-Tails? It would be like the combination transformation when he and Gamabunta battled Gaara (Anime). Would he be able to use the Tailed Beast Ball then? Questionaredude (talk) 17:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :But that still wouldn't be the beast, just a transformation which means no power = to the beast and just one more thing Naruto'd have to concentrate on while fighting.--Cerez365™ 17:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nine Tails Chakra Mode gives Protection? Where does it state that the shroud gave a lot of protection? And where was it demonstrated? :Punch from A, chapter 544 or 545. Omnibender - Talk - 20:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::If the kusanagi could not pierce the berserker red chakra thingy, then how does is this yang chakra thing not able to hold up against A's punch??? so that i get a better idea, how much damage does an ordinary human get from one of A's lightning punches??? :::Naruto said he'd be screwed if he took the punch directly. The fact he defended himself while in the chakra mode suggests that the punch carries quite a punch (pun not intended). We've never really seen what happens to someone when they get a full-speed, full-power punch from A, just rocks and walls. Omnibender - Talk - 02:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Headbutting Madara I'm not sure where to add this but can someone add that Naruto was able to successfully headbutt Tobi even though Tobi said that he should have gone through him? Joshbl56 05:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't understand Naruto being able to do that due to being in that state, I saw it as him reacting faster than Tobi and hitting him before Tobi could become intangible. Omnibender - Talk - 22:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Note Shouldn't it be noted that Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode was cut/hurt by Utakata's technique and that he was overpowered by Han's strength. -- (talk) 14:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Not really, his Rikudou Cloak has weaker defense/durability than Sage Mode. But it has other benefits in form of additional chakra arms, speed boost and it lasts longer than Sage Mode ... also he does not have to gather the natural energy. --Elveonora (talk) 14:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I realise this is about a month old. Elevenora, Sage Mode does not have a greater defence than the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, as it gives no added protection (i.e the "cloak"). Skitts (talk) 01:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) version 2 So it looks like version 2 is normal stuff, should not his 4 and 6 tails form be changed to version 2 forms ? --Elveonora (talk) 15:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) i think itn't a version 2 because bee demostrate the same number of tails with version one and version 2 while naruto only version 2 because he can't control the kyubi. --Nitram86 (talk) 15:39, December 7, 2011 (UTC) its pretty much the same. the only difference being Naruto himself cant use it yet, it was Kyubi in control of Naruto. --Elveonora (talk) 16:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It was pretty much the same and I have reworked the article accordingly. It is naturally longer than other articles but eh, he is the main character.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 17:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Should also Sora's and Kinkaku's pages be changed as well? Since they both are a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, I don't know if they should be changed or not but it is worth to ask. Goten_ssj3 (talk) 20:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think they should. Omnibender - Talk - 20:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Because of the fact that the groups are called Version 1 and Version 2, you need to now fix every other link that still links to the old layout (eg Eight Tailed Form). --speysider (talk) 21:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a bit easier said than done. Because the page title is still the same, the whatlinkshere feature still show them all pointing at the correct page, it's the annotation of the section it's supposed to jump to that changed. The only way I can think of changing all those very fast is using a bot. Omnibender - Talk - 21:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Revealed Name Naruto's Chakra mode was called "Nine-Tails Chakra Mode". Would it now be called "Kurama Chakra Mode", after the revelation it actually has a name in the manga? Nami-Chan! Talk to me... 01:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. It was called Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Unless upcoming chapters call it Kurama Chakra Mode or something equivalent, there's no reason to change its name. Omnibender - Talk - 01:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Mode How about we create a seperate page called "Tailed Beast Mode"(chapter 519 pages 6; 9-10), and like the Sage Mode page, it contains the list all of the jinchuriki's full transformations (rather than calling it "full Shukaku form", "full Nine-Tails form", etc.) and contains the sub category of "Tailed Beast Chakra Mode" that Naruto has? KazeKitsune (talk) 15:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Because every tailed beasts has different transformations? --speysider (talk) 16:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well every tailed beast does have a different powerup (Son Goku has lava and Shukaku has sand), but transforming into one is the same thing. KazeKitsune (talk) 17:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I wouldn't create it. Not yet. I would wait for a databook entry calling it a separate thing before splitting it off. Omnibender - Talk - 18:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC)